elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Honeyside
General Honeyside is a house for purchase in Riften after you become the Thane. Acquiring Honeyside Honeyside can only be acquired on the path to becoming a Thane of Riften. To achieve this, the player must first prove his worth to the Jarl & build good reputation with Riften citizens. Below are the steps to acquiring Honeyside. Step 1: Proving Worth to the Jarl This can only be done via Skooma Trade quest which starts by talking to an Argonian lady named Wujeeta in Riften Fishery located at the Docks outside of Riften. Wujeeta will want a Healing Potion. Once the Potion is given to her, the player will be able to ask about the Skooma dealer and report to the Jarl, Laila Law-Giver. After this, the player will receive 2 other quests revolving around putting a stop to the Skooma trade. If Wujeeta is intentionally killed by the player during this quest, Honeyside and the Thane position will no longer be available. Upon completion of this quest, the Jarl will offer to Make You Thane. If she does not, the player must acquire more reputation with Riften citizens by completing quests listed in Part 2. Step 2: Building Reputation with the People Reputation with Riften citizens can be attained by doing quests for them. Currently, the condition which determines player's ability to buy Honeyside is yet to be determined. However, most players reportedly gain full reputation with Riften citizens after completing at least 10 quests listed below. This can be a time-consuming process, so keep that in mind and set aside a couple of hours to see these done. *Help Shadr - Talk to Sapphire in Riften *Help Bolli - Delivery to Kleppr in Markarth *Help Alessandra - Delivery to Andurs in Whiterun *Help Harrald - Delivery from Balimund in Riften *Help Hafjorg - Delivery from Filnjar in Shor's Stone *Help Wylandriah - Delivery from Ivarstead, Winterhold, & Windhelm *Help Madesi - Find Gold Ore, Mammoth Tusk, 2xFlawless Sapphires *Help Talen-Jei - Find 3xFlawless Amethysts *Help Balimund - Find 10xFire Salts *Help Marise Aravel - Find 5xIce Wraith Teeth *Help Ingun Black-Briar - Find 20xDeathbell, 20xNightshade, 20xNirnroot *Help Anuriel - Bounty Quests (Unlimited) *Help Dravin - Quest Dravin's Bow (Long Quest) *Help Brand-Shei - Quest Wreck of The Pride of Tel Vos *Help Mjoll the Lioness - Quest Grimsever *Help From-Deepest-Fathoms - Quest Unfathomable Depths (Long Quest) Step 3: Purchasing Honeyside After enough reputation has been acquired, player can talk to the Jarl's Steward, Anuriel, and purchase the house for 8,000 . The player can also speak with her again for further upgrades to the property. Honeyside is located on the North West corner of Riften. The player can access it from outside the city by following the path directly west of the Stable. Upgrades For displaying purposes, this house has: *4 Weapon Racks *4 Weapon Plaques *1 Shield Plaque *2 Mannequins *0 Display Cases (Sword & Dagger) Notes *This house also has a basement, where Alchemy Lab, Arcane Enchanter, and Housecarl's Room are situated. The Housecarl's Room room will be decorated after the player become a Thane of Riften by talking to the Jarl after purchasing the home. *The player's Spouse can live in the house if asked. This is very useful, as most Spouses will start up a Shop after marriage, which provides a steady income and also allow player to trade 24 hours a day. *Honeyside and its Furnitures, like all other acquirable houses in Skyrim, can be obtained for free by using the Drawer Glitch. Bugs Current Bugs * Occasionally upon entering your house, the Mannequins will spawn at random locations. Workaround: Go downstairs next to the enchanting table, and equip a piece of armor on them. This will bring them back. * When customizing your house, like carefully placing potions or jewels on shelves, tables etc. And you leave the house, after re-entering all the stuff you placed is scattered through the room. Workaround: Quicksave after placing your stuff, exit the house and reenter. The items should mostly be fine. If item scattering/reverting still occurs, try relocating the scattered items. * You will be able to buy Honeyside, but not named Thane. The quest "Return to Jarl" stays unfinished. Workaround: Use console (Tilda, "~", Key by default) to type setstage FreeformRiftenThane 200. * None of the Weapon Racks, or Wall Mounts work. Workaround: Equip Weapon and activate. * Certain items when placed on the Mannequins will duplicate each time you reenter the home. Workaround: Sell the original copy of the duplicated item. Officially Patched Bugs * Bookshelf near bed eats books then locks you out! To fix this, either reload the Autosave from entering the house and try again or reload the picking up the books one at a time. (Fixed in Patch 1.3) * After installing Patch 1.2 for Xbox and PS3 the Bookshelves in Honeyside can become unusable. If you attempt to retrieve the books from the "Activate Bookshelf" Menu, the books will be retrieved but the graphics are not updated and you cannot access the Menu again, nor move or grab the books there. If you manually grab the books it will clear the space but after the first book is retrieved this way the "Activate Bookshelf" Menu is inaccessible as well. (Fixed in Patch 1.3) Screenshots 2011-11-14 00004.jpg|Honeyside 2011-11-14 00003.jpg|Entrance Front upgraded porch of honeyside.jpg|Porch BedroomHoneyside.jpg|Bedroom 2011-11-15_00001.jpg|Kitchen garden.jpg|Garden alchemylabhoneyside.jpg|Alchemy lab Enchantertablehoneyside.jpg|Enchanter Category:Skyrim: Riften Category:Skyrim: Houses Category:Locations Category:Skyrim: Locations